With the development and popularity of the broadband networks, network managers are subjected to management of large-scale or even super-large-scale network cabling. At present, in such application scenarios as telecommunication equipment rooms and datacenters, distribution frameworks mainly employ a cross connection mode and a direct connection mode. The cross connection mode refers to a connection mode where two distribution frameworks are used to implement link connections from switches to end users. In this mode, ports at the rear end of one distribution framework are respectively connected to the corresponding ports on the switch, and ports at the rear end of the other distribution framework are respectively connected to the corresponding ports of the end users; and the two distribution frameworks employ a jumpering manner to implement connection of the entire link. The direct connection mode refers to a connection mode where one distribution framework is employed to implement link connections from a switch to end users. In this mode, one end of the jumper is directly connected to the switch and the other end of the jumper is connected to the front end of the distribution framework, and the rear end of the distribution framework is then connected to the end users. However, regardless of which mode, management of the cabling system falls behind the network development.
In the traditional cabling management system, port information needs to be written on paper and then manually recorded in a background management computer. During this process, it is very common that the practical connection is inconsistent with the information recorded in the background management computer due to human mistakes. In addition, in such application scenarios as telecommunication equipment rooms and datacenters, cabling is very chaotic, and thus it is hard to accurately know the usage ratio of the ports in a telecommunication equipment room. For example, it is hard to figure out which ports are being used and which ports are not used. In particular, when the overall cabling is subjected to a change, network connections between the switch and the distribution framework need to be changed, and during this process, mistakes may readily occur.
To solve the above technical problem, technical solutions addressing intelligent cabling management have been proposed.
One currently prevailing solution is a contact-type intelligent cabling management system. In this technical solution, special 9-pin or 10-pin cables or adapters are used. However, such special cables and adapters increase the replacement costs and difficulty for the users.
Alternatively, non-contact technical solutions using the radio frequency identification (RFID) technology exist. However, in most technical solutions based on the RFID technology, the RFID tags are directly disposed in a connector of the jumper. In these technical solutions, if the RFID tag is damaged and needs to be replaced with a new one, the tag-equipped cable also needs to be replaced, which increases the cost and causes a waste of cable resources. Another issue arises when the RFID technology is used in a metal shielding adapter, since the RFID signals from a tag disposed in a connector are shielded by the metal and can cause a communications failure between the RFID reader and the RFID tag.
In addition, conventional intelligent cabling management systems generally employ designs in which an active control module and passive distribution framework are integrated. So, if the user does not plan for the use of the intelligent cabling management in the initial design stage but desires to switch to the intelligent cabling management system with an upgrade of the system, no upgrade may be possible based on the initial system. The only way to upgrade the system in this case would be to interrupt the network connections and then replace all the distribution frameworks in the telecommunication equipment room. This not only increases the cost but also causes inconvenience for use.
In view of the above, an improved cabling management system and an upgradeable distribution framework is desired.